


don't let go until it's light

by diphylleias



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Character, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Slow Build, communication bc theyre mature adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleias/pseuds/diphylleias
Summary: “Are you and Momo dating?” Jihyo asks quietly.“What?” Chaeyoung drops the knife on her finger in surprise, wincing slightly at the cut it makes, “No, we—Momo and I aren’t—why would you think that?” Jihyo doesn’t say anything for a moment, just silently reaching for the first aid kit under the sink and fishing out a band-aid.“You guys just seem…” Jihyo’s mouth closes, opens again, and then snaps shut once more as she quickly bandages up the small cut on Chaeyoung’s finger. She works quietly and gently even as Chaeyoung blinks up at her, feeling oddly nervous. “Aren’t you wearing Momo’s shirt?” She says finally, tugging at the sleeve of the tattered t-shirt Chaeyoung is wearing.





	don't let go until it's light

“Chaeyoung,” comes a distant voice. “Chaeyoungggg. Wake up.”

“Nngh,” Chaeyoung mumbles, rolling over and blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Her vision takes a while to focus, and soon she’s staring up into Momo’s big eyes as the older girl hovers over her. “Woah,” Chaeyoung jumps a little at their proximity, “What are you doing in my room?”

“Your alarms woke me up,” Momo says petulantly, narrowing her eyes and leaning in closer. Chaeyoung blinks rapidly as her mind struggles to catch up. _Shoot_. She sighs in defeat as she glances at her phone, thrown haphazardly on the ground, likely snoozed one too many times.

“I forgot,” Chaeyoung sighs, rubbing her eyes. “I have a morning shift at the gym today. I have to be there at 9.”

“What?” Momo starts pouting immediately. “Who am I gonna eat breakfast with now?” Chaeyoung gives a small roll of her eyes as she pushes Momo off of her bed.

“It’s only for today—I’m covering for Tzuyu. Also, it won’t kill you to eat by yourself for once, you know.” She stifles a giggle at Momo’s heartbroken expression. “C’mon, I need to get ready or else I’ll be late.” Momo reluctantly moves aside and Chaeyoung steps into their shared bathroom, sighing as she catches glimpse of her messy hair in the mirror.

“What happened with Tzuyu?” Momo asks curiously as she leans against the frame of the bathroom door, watching Chaeyoung splash water on her face.

“Hmm? Oh, she just caught a cold.” Chaeyoung hums as she pats her face dry before turning exasperatedly to face Momo. “I’m going to change, Momo, go back to your room.” 

“Chaeyoung hates me…” Momo sighs out suddenly, shooting the younger a pair of puppy eyes. “I thought we were friends.”

“Maybe,” Chaeyoung says, with a small frown, “You shouldn’t have quit your job at the gym. Then we could’ve at least gone together.”

“It’s not my fault!” Momo protests, pout coming back full force. “The dance instructor job paid better and I actually like it, you know. Plus,” she pokes at Chaeyoung’s cheek, “at least you met me at the gym before I left. Imagine if we had never met.”

“Oh my God,” Chaeyoung deadpans. “Never getting the chance to meet _the_ Hirai Momo? Devastating.” Momo pinches her cheek aggressively in response and the two dissolve in giggles for a moment, the noise quickly filling their small bathroom. A sigh leaves Momo’s mouth after a moment and she ruffles Chaeyoung’s hair.

“Okay, okay, I’ll step out.” She shoots Chaeyoung a look. “Stay safe on your way there.”

“You suddenly gained fifty years,” Chaeyoung mutters under her breath. And then, before Momo can respond, she swiftly shuts the bathroom door on the other. “Bye!”

“Chaeyounngggg,” comes a whine from the other side. Chaeyoung resolutely ignores it.

 

 

+

 

 

“That was terrible,” Chaeyoung groans, almost collapsing face-first into her plate. “How does Tzuyu handle the morning shift?”

“How does Tzuyu survive anything is the real question,” Dahyun interjects cheerfully, swiping one of Chaeyoung’s fries. “I bet she just spaces out during her shift.” Chaeyoung huffs out a laugh, keeping in mind to text the younger girl later.

“I bet it’s because she’s tall,” she says suddenly, sitting up straight and looking seriously at Dahyun. “Tall girls look more intimidating so people listen to them more. Dahyun, it’s injustice.” She holds eye contact with the other girl for a few seconds before Dahyun laughs so hard she has to put down her fork.

“Chaeyoung,” Dahyun starts, still out of breath. “You really need to get over this height complex you have.”

“I don’t have—”

“A height complex?” A sudden voice chimes out above her, and Chaeyoung looks up in surprise. Momo rests her hands on Chaeyoung’s head, forcing her eyes to look forward again. “Tell me more.”

“Momo!” Dahyun says, delighted. She waves cheerfully at the older girl and Chaeyoung feels Momo take one of her hands off of her head to wave back.

“Aw,” coos another voice. “Is Chaeyoungie sad because she’s short? I think it’s cute.”

“Sana, you think everything is cute,” Momo says pointedly. Chaeyoung nods fervently in agreement, successfully shaking Momo’s hands off her head.

“So do you,” Sana retaliates immediately, and Chaeyoung can almost feel the two pouting at each other. Momo deliberately moves away from Sana, choosing to sit next to Dahyun while the other pulls a chair out beside Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes before Dahyun’s curious expression catches her eye across the table.

“Oh, Dahyun,” she remembers. “This is Sana. She’s another one of Momo’s dance friends.”

“Hi,” Sana chirps happily. “Minatozaki Sana. Senior and dance major like that one.” She jabs a finger at Momo, who just huffs in response.

“Kim Dahyun,” Dahyun responds, smiling. “I’m a sophomore and,” she glances at Chaeyoung. “probably going to be some sort of art major with Chaeyoung.” The two shake hands and Chaeyoung bites back a smile when she sees Dahyun’s gaze fall on Sana’s collarbones for a second too long.

“Chaeyoung, you didn’t tell me you were gonna get lunch here too!” Momo protests, reaching across the table in attempts at grabbing a fry. Chaeyoung bats her hand away and snatches the stray fry up.

“Neither did you,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were just stay home and eat more of those instant udon packs like you always do. Besides, didn’t I already tell you this morning? It’s not like we have to eat _every_ meal together.”

“Well,” Momo starts sulkily. “Yeah, but—”

“You guys really sound like an old married couple, you know,” Sana interrupts, laughing. Dahyun nods in agreement and Chaeyoung blinks, embarrassed.

“Blame Momo for being so childish all the time,” she says petulantly, poking at her fries. Sana just giggles again.

“You guys are so cute,” the older girl coos, and Chaeyoung drops her face into her hands to hide the hotness of her cheeks.

“Please,” she mumbles weakly. “Can you guys order something already.”

 

 

“See you guys!” Sana calls cheerfully, waving at them as she links arms with Dahyun. Chaeyoung watches Dahyun jump in surprise, tips of the ears turning pink, before she turns around and offers them a wave as well.

“Bye!” Momo calls loudly, waving happily. She and Chaeyoung turn around to start heading back to their apartment, bellies happily filled. “Ah,” Momo sighs out, “I wish I could’ve eaten more. That was so good.” Chaeyoung snorts loudly.

“You really only think with your stomach,” she chuckles quietly. Momo elbows her and Chaeyoung wheezes, struggling to regain her balance.

“Not true,” Momo declares. “I think with my brain all the time.”

“I’m sure,” Chaeyoung replies with a small roll of her eyes. “Then, did you catch how Dahyun was staring at Sana?”

“What?” Momo demands, stopping abruptly on the sidewalk. Chaeyoung sighs as she backtracks a few steps. “What do you mean?”

“Did you really not notice?” Chaeyoung asks, amused. Momo shakes her head vigorously and starts walking again, looking lost in thought. A sudden gust of wind attacks them relentlessly, and Chaeyoung shivers, regretting not grabbing a warmer jacket in the morning. Momo absentmindedly pulls her in closer, nearly hugging her as they continue to go down the sidewalk.

“Really?” Momo asks aloud. “Our Dahyunie? and Sana?”

“Yes, Momo,” Chaeyoung mumbles, leaning in closer to stay warm. “Dahyun and Sana.”

“Really,” Momo repeats, still looking completely lost. Her hand absentmindedly strokes Chaeyoung’s hair. “I didn’t notice at all.”

Chaeyoung just sighs again in response.

 

 

+

 

 

“Thank you,” the cashier says happily, offering Chaeyoung a shy smile. “Come again!”

“Fuck,” Chaeyoung mutters as soon as she exits the convenience store. Momo skips closer from the lamppost where she was waiting, raising an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic swearing.

“Did you not find the cup noodles you like?” She asks. Chaeyoung sighs and shakes her head, showing Momo the piece of paper in her hands. The older girl squints at it for a while, before her lips part in surprise and she stares wide-eyed at Chaeyoung.

“The cashier,” Chaeyoung starts awkwardly. “He gave me his number.”

“Are you gonna text him?” Momo asks curiously, already digging around inside the bag in search of food. She glances at the slip of paper in Chaeyoung’s hands and cocks her head to the side, eyes flickering up. “He seems like a good guy.”

“Nah,” Chaeyoung sighs quietly, her breath becoming visible in the cold. She fiddles with the scrap, folding it and unfolding it repeatedly. Momo just hums in response and Chaeyoung finds her gaze drifting to the older girl’s valiant struggle with the popsicle wrapper, fingers moving clumsily in the dark as she glares at the peach-flavored snack. The corner of Chaeyoung’s mouths quirk upwards as she huffs out a small laugh. “I’m just not really interested right now.”

“Great!” Momo announces childishly, shooting Chaeyoung a grin. “I get to keep you all to myself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chaeyoung huffs.

“Hmm,” Momo hums aloud as they start making the trek back to the apartment. “If it were me, I would have just told him I like girls.”

“Momo,” Chaeyoung says seriously, turning to look at her, “I’m pretty sure the entire country knows you like girls.”  She giggles loudly at Momo’s affronted expression, voice piercing the quiet of the night air. Momo just grumbles quietly to herself, batting away Chaeyoung’s attempts at stealing some of her warmth and purposely hurrying ahead.

“Aww,” Chaeyoung complains, scurrying to keep up with Momo. “I was joking. Don’t leave me—I’m cold! Momo!!”

“Eviction!” Momo declares abruptly into the sky, still insistently ignoring Chaeyoung. “I’m evicting you!”

“How are you gonna—”

“Eviction!!”

 

 

+

 

 

“You know,” Jihyo sighs, rolling up her sleeves. “You two really need to learn how to cook sooner or later.” Momo and Chaeyoung collapse into hopeless laughter once again, the two of them narrowly missing the sharp corner of the kitchen counter.

“We tried,” Momo whines. “We really tried this time.” Chaeyoung nods eagerly in agreement.

“I still don’t understand why you two thought rooming together was ever a good idea,” Jihyo says flatly. ignoring them in favor of stirring the pot of noodles. “Why is it that I get called over every week when your smoke alarm goes off—just—how?”

“Hey,” Chaeyoung quips helpfully. “At least this we lasted longer than last week.” She and Momo look at one another and start laughing again.

Jihyo sighs loudly, shaking her head. “You two could at least try helping me out. You might actually learn a thing or two, you know?”

“Okay, okay,” Momo replies, grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand. “We’ll chop the vegetables. Right, Chaeyoung?”

“Yessir,” Chaeyoung says loudly. Jihyo gives them a fond, albeit slightly exasperated look, and turns back to the stove.

“Chaeyoung,” Momo whispers loudly, giggling, “You’re holding the knife wrong.”

“I’m not—”

“Here,” Momo says cheerfully, grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand. “You do it like this.” Chaeyoung wrestles with Momo’s fingers for a few moments, but the other’s stronger grip eventually overpowers her and Chaeyoung gives in to letting Momo guide her hands over the carrots.

“Isn’t this what I was doing before?” Chaeyoung asks crossly even she leans backwards into Momo’s chest anyways. Momo just hums, the vibrations warm and comforting against Chaeyoung’s back. They stand like that for a while, silently chopping the various vegetables Jihyo had taken out of the fridge, before Momo murmurs something barely audible into Chaeyoung’s ear and steps away to use the bathroom.

“Chaeyoung,” Jihyo calls after a beat of silence.

“Hmm?” Chaeyoung stops dicing the potatoes, turning to look over her shoulder at the other. The older girl gives her a long, heavy glance.

“Are you and Momo dating?” Jihyo asks quietly.

“What?” Chaeyoung drops the knife on her finger in surprise, wincing slightly at the cut it makes, “No, we—Momo and I aren’t—why would you think that?” Jihyo doesn’t say anything for a moment, just silently reaching for the first aid kit under the sink and fishing out a band-aid.

“You guys just seem…” Jihyo’s mouth closes, opens again, and then snaps shut once more as she quickly bandages up the small cut on Chaeyoung’s finger. She works quietly and gently even as Chaeyoung blinks up at her, feeling oddly nervous. “Aren’t you wearing Momo’s shirt?” She says finally, tugging at the sleeve of the tattered t-shirt Chaeyoung is wearing.

“Oh,” Chaeyoung says, understanding dawning on her. “Yeah but it—I paint a lot at home, so I just needed some old shirts that I could get dirty. That’s all.” She feels suddenly self-conscious, tugging at the hem of Momo’s old Addidas shirt as Jihyo continues to stare at her.

“And you don’t have any old shirts yourself?” Jihyo asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Chaeyoung starts awkwardly. “I don’t know, she—Momo has more shirts than me and they’re just more comfortable? I guess? They’re bigger and they kinda smell like—”

Chaeyoung cuts herself off abruptly, neck feeling hot. Jihyo’s eyebrows are still raised and Chaeyoung feels like a child being reprimanded, staunchly avoiding Jihyo’s gaze as she tries to return to the vegetables.

“Ah!” Momo’s worried voice floats over as she walks back into the kitchen. “Chaeyoung, did you cut yourself?”

“It’s fine,” Chaeyoung sighs, not looking at Momo.

“Lemme see,” Momo insists, taking Chaeyoung’s hand into her own. “You—” Chaeyoung flinches despite herself, drawing her hand back far too quickly from the other’s grasp. Momo stares at her in surprise, eyes wide and blinking and _crap_ , Chaeyoung thinks.

“Um,” Chaeyoung mumbles quietly. “Sorry. My finger’s fine.”

“Oh,” Momo says, voice small. “Okay.”

Chaeyoung cuts the vegetables alone for the rest of the time Jihyo is there, and Momo doesn’t come over to help her again, instead choosing to help Jihyo with the sauce. It’s awkward, and it’s _never_ awkward with Momo. Chaeyoung catches Jihyo’s eye, sending her a panicked expression, and Jihyo gives a look of understanding, quickly clears her throat.

“Guys,” she starts enthusiastically, “Did I tell you about the new singing gig I landed?”

 

 

+

 

 

“Chaeyoung!” Momo yells from inside the bathroom. “Can you get the door? Tell Sana I’ll be ready in a sec!”

“Okay!” Chaeyoung hollers back. She sighs a little, gingerly laying her messy paintbrushes down before she gets up from her desk to answer the knocks on the door. “Sorry Sana,” she says apologetically as she grasps the handle and pulls the door open. “You know how Momo is, she’s still not—”

“Oh,” comes a soft voice. “Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung’s throat closes up immediately. Mina gives her a small smile and she’s obviously dressed to go out, hair curled and makeup done; something in Chaeyoung aches because _of course_ she’s still beautiful.  

“Mina,” Chaeyoung starts quietly, clearing her throat and doing her best to hold Mina’s eyes. “Hi. You look good.”

“You look good, too,” Mina replies, smiling again, but Chaeyoung knows she’s severely underdressed, standing barefoot in another one of Momo’s oversized shirts splattered in paint. She feels Mina’s gaze linger a second too long on her exposed collarbones and she feels hot, suffocated—

“Um,” Chaeyoung blurts out, trying to shake the tension in the air. “I thought Sana was picking Momo up.”

“Something came up,” Mina explains, “She’s getting a ride from someone else at the studio so she told me to—to pick Momo up.” Her fingers play with the strap of her handbag, a nervous habit Chaeyoung curses herself for still recognizing.

“Oh,” Chaeyoung replies dumbly. “Okay.” It’s silent for a few long moments, their eyes skirting around each other’s face, before Mina opens her mouth again.

“Do you—”

“Sorry!” Momo nearly shouts, barreling into the living room. “I couldn’t figure out how to turn off the straightener, and it took me way too long to—” She stills suddenly when as she catches sight of Mina in the doorway, and her eyes begin to dart nervously between Mina and Chaeyoung.

“Sana stayed late at the studio so she’s getting a ride,” Mina says awkwardly, filling in the silence.

“Oh,” Momo replies, patting down her hair and grabbing a cardigan. “Guess we should get going then.” She casts an apologetic look at Chaeyoung as Mina hunts for her car keys but Chaeyoung just waves her off. “Sorry for interrupting your homework, Chaeyoung,” she apologizes loudly, stepping outside. “I’ll make it up to you later!”

“Don’t worry,” Chaeyoung says lightly. A beat, and then: “Have fun, you two!”

“Bye bye!” Momo calls energetically, waving at her.

“Thanks, Chaeyoung,” Mina responds with a warm smile. “Good night.”

 

 

Momo

_CHAENG I’M SORRY TT_TT (8:52)_

_I THOUGHT SANA WAS GONNA PICK ME UP ;;;;;; (8:52)_

_TTTTT_TTTTT (8:52)_

_TTTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTT (8:53)_

_I’LL TREAT YOU TMROW!!!! (8:53)_

 

Chaeyoung sighs to herself as her phone subsequently blows up with multiple variations of crying stickers. _I’m over her_ , she tries to type, or _She’s your friend anyways, or I don’t care_. Chaeyoung deletes all of them.

             

_momo its fine dw (8:56)_

_just have fun tonight!!! (8:56)_

With another loud sigh, Chaeyoung turns her phone over and lays down in bed, staring blankly up at her ceiling. _It was bound to happen one day_ , she tries reasoning with herself. She and Mina had broken up nearly four months ago, and though she knew Momo and Mina still regularly went out together, she had just always been lucky enough to avoid the other. Her luck was soon to run out anyways. Chaeyoung’s phone buzzes, and she picks it up reluctantly.

 

Momo

_ok I will I love u chaeyoungie <3 (9:00)_

_also (9:00)_

_don’t wait for me to come home tonight (9:00)_

 

 

+

 

 

“You’re going out _again_?” Chaeyoung asks incredulously, as Momo patiently drags her into their shared bathroom. “Two nights in a row?”

“’S not my fault,” Momo complains, sitting down on bathroom floor. “Everyone on the dance team really like drinking.”

“And it’s not your fault that you go home with a different girl every night?” Momo winces at that, choosing widely to avoid Chaeyoung’s eyes. “And you wonder why people spread rumors about you,” Chaeyoung sighs.  

“It’s not my fault,” Momo repeats insistently, looking up at Chaeyoung. “Girls are pretty. Anyways, can you help me trim my bangs? Pleeeaaasse?” Chaeyoung snorts but obliges nevertheless, grabbing the pair of scissors laid out on the bathroom counter.

“Okay,” she replies, “But I don’t know how well I can—” Momo grabs her suddenly, cutting her off and pulling Chaeyoung into her lap.  

“You can sit here,” Momo says happily, trying to pull Chaeyoung closer.

“I really,” Chaeyoung starts, voice mildly strained. “I really don’t have to.” Momo’s hands creep up around her waist, securing her tightly and everything is suddenly a bit too warm for their cramped bathroom. Chaeyoung carefully untangles herself and chooses to kneel in front of Momo, heart thumping oddly in her chest. “I can just do it like this.”

But because Momo doesn’t know when to give up, they struggle for a few more minutes—time in which Chaeyoung becomes acutely aware of the fact that she’s not wearing a bra and the pajama shorts she has on are _really_ short. Momo tries to wrestle her onto her lap, hands skittering carelessly across Chaeyoung’s stomach and thighs before Chaeyoung finally waves the scissors near Momo’s face as a last resort.

“Fine,” Momo pouts finally, letting her go.

“Just sit still and let me cut your bangs,” Chaeyoung huffs, face flushed and out of breath. Momo closes her eyes and complies, and for several precious moments its peaceful in the apartment, with Chaeyoung carefully snipping away at the ends of Momo’s overgrown bangs. She swallows a couple times, still feeling off-kilter from Momo’s excessive touchiness.

“Chaeyoung, you stick out your tongue when you concentrate,” Momo whispers, making Chaeyoung jump.

“You scared me,” Chaeyoung protests, pointing to the scissors in her hand. “I could’ve chopped off all your hair.”

“It’s a cute habit,” Momo continues, grinning brightly at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung feels heat begin to creep up her neck again and _what_ _is up with her today?_

“If you keep interrupting me you’re gonna be late,” Chaeyoung sighs. Momo blanches, taking a glance at the time on her phone and swiftly turning it over.  

“Okay, okay,” the older girl says hastily. “I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

 

 

+

 

 

“I forgot,” Chaeyoung pants, dragging Momo over to the sofa. “How bad you are when you get drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Momo mutters, words slurring together. She curls up on the sofa, grabbing Chaeyoung’s arm and forcing the other to sit with her. “I only had three drinks and I even came home tonight. Chaeyoung, aren’t you proud?”

“Wow,” Chaeyoung says dryly in response. “Would you like a prize?”

“Chaeyoungie can be my prize,” Momo mumbles. She goes quiet for a few moments as Chaeyoung absentmindedly strokes her hair, the sound of her quiet breaths filling the apartment.

“I’ll get you some water,” Chaeyoung says after a moment, ready to get up off the couch but Momo doesn’t let go of her arm. “Momo,” she tries patiently, “I need to go to the kitchen.”

“Do you still miss Mina?” Momo asks quietly, and Chaeyoung freezes. Her neck feels robotic when she turns to look at the other girl, trying to think of a response. “I think she misses you too, you know,” Momo continues rambling.

“Momo—”

“But I don’t get it,” Momo says loudly and childishly, talking over Chaeyoung. “I mean, you’re so—” she gestures vaguely at Chaeyoung, “you know?”

And it _should_ sting, talking about Mina so openly like this. But it doesn’t—not really. Somehow, a small smile dances on Chaeyoung’s lips as she watches Momo struggle to articulate things clearly. The older girl’s face is flushed from alcohol and maybe Chaeyoung’s babying her a bit too much, but—

 “I’m so what?” Chaeyoung asks, amused. Momo puffs out her cheeks, looking genuinely confused as to how to speak.

“You’re just so—so good!” Momo exclaims triumphantly. “Like—like, you’re funny, you work hard, and you care a lot about people—you even listen to me when I tell you about my dance stuff—and you’re—you smell really nice all the time,” Momo pauses, thinking to herself, before she looks at Chaeyoung again. “Oh, and you’re really cute.”

“Um,” Chaeyoung mumbles, taken aback. “I—Thank you?” Her face is definitely red but she’s grateful that for once Momo doesn’t say anything, just continues to talk absentmindedly.

“Even though Mina’s my friend,” Momo says seriously, brows furrowed together. “I don’t know. You’re just special.”

For the briefest of moments, Chaeyoung watches Momo’s gaze drop to her lips and suddenly her blood turns to ice, because there is only one explanation and Chaeyoung isn’t sure she’s ready. Momo’s eyes meet hers again, guilty and panicked, and something in Chaeyoung’s stomach twists uncomfortably.

“Chaeyoung,” Momo starts frantically.

“I’m going to sleep,” Chaeyoung says suddenly, cutting her off and standing up abruptly.  

Chaeyoung’s familiar with this feeling—maybe a bit too familiar: it’s nearing two a.m. but her heart is not slowing down. The places on her arm where Momo’s hands had lingered feel like they’re burning, and yet for some reason she wants to feel the warmth again. Momo’s words echo inside of her mind, sweet and genuine and _romantic_ and Chaeyoung has never wanted to curl up into a ball more than she does now.

“Chaeyoung,” Momo calls after her, trying to stand up. “Wait.”

“Momo,” Chaeyoung sighs heavily. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Momo pouts. “Chaeyoung, I—”

“Let’s talk in the morning, okay?” Chaeyoung says gently, not meeting Momo’s eyes. “I think that’d be better.” A strained silence falls on them, stretching on for a few seconds, before Momo sighs and nods.

“Okay,” she mumbles, voice small. “Good night, Chaeyoung.”

 

 

+

 

 

Chaeyoung really doesn’t want to get out of bed. Really, really, _really_ doesn’t want to. She groans quietly to herself.

But she can’t put it off forever. Not to mention, she was the one suggested waiting until the morning. And so, she reluctantly swings her legs off her bed, trudges into the bathroom to splash some water on her face, and walks resolutely into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Momo chirps from her seat at the counter.

“Good morning,” Chaeyoung replies quietly, purposely busying herself with making a bowl of cereal. She can feel the other girl’s eyes following her around the kitchen, Momo’s gaze weighing hot and heavy on her back.

“I really want to kiss you,” Momo says suddenly. Chaeyoung almost drops the carton of milk before she whips around to stare at Momo.

“What the heck?” She hisses, embarrassed.

“You said we could talk about it!” Momo replies indignantly.

“That—how was that _talking about it_?!”

“I don’t know,” Momo says sulkily. “I want to kiss you. And you didn’t let me yesterday. So I still want to.”

“Oh my God,” Chaeyoung mumbles under her breath, feeling hot. “Do you have no shame?”

“What,” Momo grumbles petulantly. She’s pouting like a kid again, and Chaeyoung can’t help but smile as she slots their fingers together over the counter. Momo looks surprised at the action, but smiles big and wide up at Chaeyoung as she plays with her hand.

“I’m not—I don’t want to be one of your flings,” Chaeyoung says plainly, carefully watching Momo’s reactions. “I’m not going to be another one of your one-night-stands, or drunken mistakes, or whatever, okay? But if you,” she swallows, “if you really mean it, then I’m willing to try.”

“Of course I mean it!” Momo says, still pouting. She looks up at Chaeyoung, eyes earnest and caring. “I like you a lot, Chaeyoung,” she says, cheeks just the faintest shade of pink. “I think I have for a while. And I want—” she uses her other hand to make motions in the air, “I want this,” she finishes shyly. “I want to hold your hand, and take you out, and kiss you, and do—”

“Okay,” Chaeyoung stops her, feeling a bit like she’s going to explode. Her heart is beating out her chest and her head is starting to spin a bit. “I think I get it.”

“So I can kiss you?” Momo perks up, grinning.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung huffs out quietly, feeling warm all over. Momo’s fingers brush gently over her knuckles and Chaeyoung leans in, slow and soft.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end ily and thank u so much for reading; this was my first (full) au and though it was tough i really enjoyed writing it - as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> title taken from [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/2CuGgvRXgDwyPGVfBhblXs?si=lBPr_LGpRtGn3kpe88GlFw) ♡


End file.
